<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we’re friends, we play pretend by avonleasangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710195">we’re friends, we play pretend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avonleasangel/pseuds/avonleasangel'>avonleasangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if it’s all you do [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex and Luke had a fling on tour, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Everyone kinda has little bit of PTSD, F/M, Fate &amp; Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, but he’s head over heels in love with julie and always has been, classic friends not wanting to mess up a good thing, luke is bi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avonleasangel/pseuds/avonleasangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(childhood best friends au) </p><p>This boy made her laugh without even trying, Julie liked that so she nodded. </p><p>He extended his hand towards her, “I’m Luke.” </p><p>Julie took it without hesitation, “Julianna, Julie for short.” </p><p>Luke smiled and squeezed her hand, “I think I’m going to like you, Julie.” </p><p>Again without hesitation, she responded, “I think I’m going to like you too, Luke.”</p><p> </p><p>It had been her and Flynn since day one, but that ever since that fateful start of kindergarten, Luke’s been always been there too. He was quickly followed by Alex and Reggie in first grade; also known as the beginning of the beginning of Julie and the Phantoms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if it’s all you do [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey y’all. </p><p>this is obviously the prologue, short and sweet but i really wanted to get it out here to see what y’all thought. </p><p>a few things: </p><p>1. The story is set in alternative storyline where the guys and Julie grew up together as I’m sure you can tell by the tags.<br/>2. Bobby will be the same age as everyone else, with this being said, I still plan on writing in Carrie (maybe as his sister?) as her character in the show. She and Julie will have the same relationship dynamic: they were once close but had a falling out.<br/>3. I fully intend to keep Luke head over heels for Julie, there will just be some extra angst along the way.<br/>4. Besides having the guys as childhood friends, Julie’s storyline is the same. She still has trouble playing for the year after her mom dies and of course, the boys help bring music back to her.<br/>5. Caleb will be the antagonist, his role will be a greedy club owner that is after the guys’ music. He will offer the same ultimatums. </p><p>with that being said, i hope you enjoy this little sneak peek. i plan on getting part one up sometime tomorrow so stay tuned!! </p><p>let me know what you think in the comments/dynamics&amp;scenes from the show you’d love to see in writing ;)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Kindergarten (2020) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She was exhausted, or just about as tired as a five year old could get. Julie had barely slept a wink last night, she had been too excited for her first day of kindergarten. It was all her and her mom had been talking about for the last week, labeling her school supplies, deciding what she was going to wear, and last night they had packed the perfect lunch: leftover enchiladas from last night’s dinner, freshly fried plantains, a honeycrisp apple, and doritos---a little bit of everything, just the way she liked it. </p><p> </p><p>Julie had even convinced her mom to fry extra plantains to share with one of her soon to be friends. Would they be a boy or a girl? She knew how to play with girls, with her best friend, Flynn, they played outside and climbed trees, messed around with her mom’s instruments, and played with their dolls. She had her younger brother, Carlos, but he wasn’t big enough to play with yet. Nonetheless, playing with boys her age couldn’t be that much different than playing with Flynn. </p><p> </p><p>She had decided to pack her two favorite dolls just in case if a boy wanted to play with them. </p><p> </p><p>“Julianna, if you want these braids to be good, stay still,” Rose quipped as she tightened her grip on her daughter’s hair. Julie winced, but stayed quiet because tight meant good and she wanted everything to be perfect for her first day. </p><p> </p><p>“Mom?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Flynn? I thought her and her mom were walking with us to school.” </p><p> </p><p>Her mom hummed as she worked the last of the hair into the braid before tying it off with a hair tie and spinning Julie’s stool around. Julie looked up her mom impatiently, she just wanted to know where her best friend was. “Honey,” Rose began placing her hands on her daughter’s shoulders, “Flynn’s mom called this morning and she said that Flynn woke up really sick with a bad fever, which means---”</p><p> </p><p>“Flynn can’t come to school today.” Julie finished with a sigh, trying not to sound too disappointed. She let her mom bring her into a warm, reassuring hug. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, honey. I know you and Flynn had big plans for today, but the question is, will you succeed?” </p><p> </p><p>Julie blew out a breath and confidently met her mom’s eyes, “Yes, I will indeed. Ninety-eight and ¾ percent guaranteed.” Doctor Seuss had something to say about everything and in her time reading his books, Julie found that he was right about most things. </p><p> </p><p>He was a doctor after all; as she followed her mom out the door, Julie prayed that his expertise covered the first day of kindergarten. </p><p> </p><p>The walk to school seemed longer when they walked it yesterday. Soon enough, Julie spotted the play equipment, which seemed bigger than it did before. With Flynn, everything seemed smaller, more conquerable, but by herself, those things made her gulp anxiously. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to walk you to your room?” </p><p> </p><p>Julie shook her head, “I should do it by myself, it’s what Flynn would do.” </p><p> </p><p>Her mom squatted down and pulled her into one last hug. When she pulled away, Julie watched as a tear fell from the corner of her eye. “It’s just kindergarten, mom, I’m not dying.” </p><p> </p><p>“Leave it to you to comfort me on your special day. Your heart is so big and your classmates are going to love you for it. Now, go have a great day and I’ll be right here when you get done.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>By lunch, Julie had some questions for her mom and Doctor Seuss because she had asked three different girls to play with her dolls and they had all said no. They didn’t seem that nice anyway so she chose a table spot that was far away from them. Flynn would be back soon, things would be better then, but for now, she was sitting alone and there was no way she’d be able to eat all of the fried plantain by herself. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?” </p><p> </p><p>She looked up and to the table to her right, to see a boy with big hazel eyes and messy brown hair, both reminding her of chocolate and he was eyeing the dessert with interest. “Fried plantain.” She giggled. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?” He asked again.</p><p> </p><p>“Fried bananas. They’re really good and taste like caramel.” </p><p> </p><p>“I like caramel.” The boy grinned and pushed his chair away from his table before joining Julie at hers. Julie offered him her fork, which he took gladly and shoveled a huge bite into his mouth, and then another, and another, and another until the tupperware was empty. “Sworry,” he said through a mouthful of banana. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, I have more at home,” Julie giggled again, “what’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>He wiped his mouth and then swallowed, “If I tell you my name, will you bring more of this tomorrow?” </p><p> </p><p>This boy made her laugh without even trying, Julie liked that so she nodded. </p><p> </p><p>He extended his hand towards her, “I’m Luke.” </p><p> </p><p>Julie took it without hesitation, “Julianna, Julie for short.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke smiled and squeezed her hand, “I think I’m going to like you, Julie.” </p><p> </p><p>Again without hesitation, she responded, “I think I’m going to like you too, Luke.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the truth is finally breaking through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so i decided to change the name, but same story!! the prologue was under the name: youre a part of me. </p><p>i sat down and just cranked this out in like three hours. it has been awhile since i’ve been able to write that long without stopping so that was exciting. im pretty sure i’m gonna be dead at school tomorrow. </p><p>but it’s worth it. i wanted to get you guys this update asap. so if you do me a huge and very simple favor in return by leaving kudos or a comment about what you liked/think i could do better/predictions for what i may add going forward:)) </p><p>things to note:<br/>1. I mixed the events of the first couple episodes to better fit the time line that I have planned, but besides that everything is the same.<br/>2. Right now, I know it looks like I have pushed Flynn aside, but I needed to get some foreground established first and fully intend to write her as the awesome best friend that she is going forward.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Present</em> (<em>2020)</em></p><p>When it came to existential questions, fate in particular, Julie wasn’t sure where she stood on the concept because if she believed it in, then it would mean that her mother had been fated to die and in what world are people predestined to ephemeral lives when they deserve so much more?</p><p>But, if she was completely against fate, then she would have no explanation as to how she met Luke. A simple coincidence wasn’t good enough, especially when Flynn had ended up with a nasty case of viral strep throat and missed the first month of school. Julie didn’t even want to think about what school would have been like without him. Though it would have certainly saved her mom a couple hundred bucks on bananas---Luke had grown to love fried plantains even more than she did.</p><p>Flynn had finally joined them at school in October and the three of them quickly became inseparable, bouncing between each of their houses and instrument collections, turning Julie’s living room into a fort every weekend because out of the three available, it was the biggest.</p><p>Come first grade, three quickly became five when Luke was placed in Miss Simpson’s first grade class with Alex and Reggie, the soon-to-be additions to the trio, while Julie and Flynn were in Miss Ostendorf’s class.</p><p>When it came to things like at, sure, Julie believed in fate.</p><p>“Julie! Luke’s waiting!”</p><p>She winced at her brother’s shrill voice, but called back that she would be down in a few minutes. Running a final hand through her hair, she attempted to pat down her mess of curls, which bounced right back up as soon as she took her hand away. It was the first day of junior year, an exciting first, and it was also the guys’ first day back from tour. Julie decided to focus on that and not that her mom wasn’t there to braid her hair like she had on every first day of school before that.</p><p>Last night, Julie had made up her mind that she was going to wake up extra early this morning so that she would have enough time to braid her hair and compose herself for the guys, but, of course, her alarm didn’t go off and she overslept so here she was with unruly hair and untamed anxiety.</p><p>Why was she nervous to see Luke? Julie didn’t know.</p><p>The boys had only been on tour opening for Wallows for about four months, just long enough where their faces had begun to look a little fuzzy in her head. Seeing publicity shoots, interviews, and paparazzi photos wasn’t the same, they didn’t fully capture the childish innocence of Alex’s dimples, the way Reggie always tugged at his ear right before he laughed, or the twinkle that Luke got in his eyes when he got an opportunity to go on one of his impassioned tangents about music and the power it held.</p><p>They hadn’t left things on the best of terms, her and Luke. Her best friend had come to her the night before the band was scheduled to leave for tour and begged her to go with them. Overwhelmed by the grief she kept shoving aside, Julie had refused and promptly told Luke to go fuck himself. In hindsight, that may have been a bit much, but in the moment, he had known how hard it was for her to sing in the wake of losing her mom.</p><p>She found his ask to be particularly selfish, but not entirely out of character because she knew that Luke would never intentionally hurt her.</p><p>“Julie, c’mon! Dad and I are leaving and you know how Luke is with the fried plantains!” Carlos yelled up the stairs once more.</p><p>She heard the front door swing open and then close behind her dad and Carlos. It was just her and Luke now; Julie grabbed her backpack, and clambered down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was too invested in the contents of the refrigerator to notice her entering the room. His hair still had that professional bedhead look to it and four months hadn’t changed his affinity for cutoffs; his arms seemed to be the one thing that did change, they were more muscular than Julie remembered---not that she was complaining.</p><p>While her nerves had dissipated, they were replaced by an equally potent chilling sensation that climbed up her spine when Luke turned around. The containers that he had piled up in his arms fell onto the island, “Sorry, I just wanted to see what you got. Tour food has nothing on authentic Molina cuisine.”</p><p>Julie shook her head and smiled. “I could have told you that much. There are very few things in the culinary world that best my mom’s fried plantains.”</p><p>Together, they wordlessly piled the tupperwares back into the fridge before leaving. Julie wasn’t sure if Luke purposefully reached for every container at the same time she did, considering the knowing look on his face when he did so, she assumed the latter. His hand also found her lower back as he closed the door behind them.</p><p>“It wasn’t cool of me to ask you to come with us that night.”</p><p>“It wasn’t, but I know you meant well. Oh, how’d that new rhythm guitarist work out, Bobby, wasn’t it?” It was a genuine question, but the way Luke clenched his jaw didn’t go unnoticed by Julie.</p><p>“It was going great, we got a really awesome dynamic going until about halfway through the tour. We were in Seattle and Reggie, Alex, and I found this cool street dog stand after soundcheck. The last thing I remember was the relish tasting a lot like rotten eggs, before waking up in the emergency room in the middle of the night.</p><p>While the three of us were getting our stomachs pumped, Bobby opened for the Wallows with my songs and a rep for a local record label said he would sign him right then if he signed away the songs. So in a span of twelve hours, I not only lost five pounds, but the ownership of Get Lost, My Name is Luke, and like four other songs.” Luke said exasperatedly, his voice catching on the last word, while tugging at the ends of his hair.</p><p>Julie had only met Bobby twice before they left for tour and he had seemed nice enough. Stealing someone else’s music was not only a low blow, but extremely taboo in the music industry. Sunset Curve’s demo only had half of their songs on it, Luke had insisted on practicing the rest before recording them, but now that Bobby had recorded them first any attempts made by Luke to reclaim ownership would paint him as the one trying to steal the songs.</p><p>“Luke, I don’t know what to say. I know how hard you worked on those songs.” Julie said sincerely. She reached out and squeezed his hand. Luke didn’t look down, but his other hand intisnictly covered hers; the circles he traced on the inside of her wrist tickled, but she didn’t say anything.</p><p>Growing up with him had gotten Julie accustomed to his casual touches, whether it was toying with her curls, laying his legs across her lap if she had sat down before him, the extra contact grounded Luke in a way that nothing besides music could do. going four months without it left her currently feeling flustered.<br/>“As much as it sucks and while I would love to beat the crap out of Bobby, there’s nothing I do about it now besides get to writing better songs,” Luke said confidently and clapped their intertwined hands together for extra effect, “what’s been going on with you?”</p><p>Oh nothing much, I still hadn’t played since my mom died, I can’t spend more than ten minutes in the garage before I feel like I’m suffocating, and to top things off, I could lose my spot in the music program if I don’t play in class today.</p><p>Julie had to break away from Luke’s intensity, she pulled her hand back and averted her eyes from his, not because he wouldn’t understand, but because he would know exactly the right thing to say---it would be encouraging, but weighted enough to get his opinion across---she didn’t deserve that.</p><p>He had enough on his plate, besides, she would play in class today, she had to so Julie downplayed her response and asked to meet after school when they would have more time to talk. Luke agreed enthusiastically and immediately began suggesting what they could work on---songwriting, composing, and making sure that Alex’s drumsticks stayed away from Reggie’s head.</p><p>There had been incidents in the past to say the least.</p><p>When they got to the school, Luke jogged the last few steps to the doors and swung them open for the both of them. His hand also found its way to the small of Julie’s back again, but this time with more certainty. Luke then fully wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into one of his signature bone-crushing hugs. She reciprocated, and snaked her arms around his neck, though she did stumble back after she let go, he did have five inches on her after all.</p><p>“I’ll see you, Jules.” He called after her as she started down the hall towards her composition class. Just before she rounded the corner, Julie snagged a glance back at Luke, who was talking to a brunette leaning against.</p><p>Even before Sunset Curve had taken off, Luke had been a girl magnet. Messy hair, warm puppy-dog eyes, and his ability to talk to anyone about anything had made him quite the heart throb throughout their time at school. Whispers erupted throughout the hall as more and more people took notice of Luke Patterson being back, which turned abruptly promiscuous as she walked past a few members of Carrie’s entourage.</p><p>“I would kill to know what he’s like in bed.”</p><p>Julie covered her ears and hummed the first thing that came to mind, the bridge to Now or Never. While she knew sex was something that her classmates had experience, Julie hadn’t even had her first real kiss (techinally Alex was her first, but it happened it in second grade and he had officially come out last year so Julie didn’t count it) so the subject matter was still mainly taboo to her. She had no idea where the guys, Luke specifically, were at about it; at this point, Julie preferred her assumptions that Luke was a part of the ‘experienced’ demographic at school.</p><p>It was easier that way, she was able to avoid the awkward sex talk and hearing her best friend, who she was now confident that she hadn’t gotten over, talk about the girls and/or guys he’d been with.</p><p>But her mini crush on Luke was the least of Julie’s problems, how was she supposed to get up and perform in front of her entire class when she hadn’t even been able to muster up the courage to play for her dad?</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Luke had lasted until fourth hour, which he dubbed as a victory. Since he only had two classes after lunch, music theory and world history, both of which he found to be incredibly boring, he figured he wasn’t missing much. In his opinion, if someone had to make theories about music before playing, they shouldn’t be playing in the first place. Music was supposed to be fluid and come straight from the heart---play first, correct mistakes later.</p><p>There was one flaw in his plan though, Reggie and Alex had both insisted on staying the full day, Julie had never and would never skip out on school, and things at home were still rocky. Okay, so his plan wasn’t perfect, but why waste the extra time?</p><p>Rose and Ray had both told him countless times that he was welcome at Molina's any time, plus by the time everyone else got there he could be all warmed up and ready to practice.</p><p>“Finally!” Luke exclaimed as he pulled open the door to the studio. He had yet to move his own guitars back into the space, but luckily all of Rose’s instruments were still there. Keeping the lights off, he grabbed the six string off of its stand next to the couch and began running through various riffs, trying to figure out which one would work best with the song he was working on.</p><p>He was so focused on making sure his fingers held the strings just right, that he didn’t even notice Ray walk until he heard the click of his camera and was partially blinded. Luke groaned and blinked vigorously to get the black spots out of his vision.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, Luke, I didn’t know you were in here. Julie hasn’t been using the space so I came out to take some pictures of the instruments to post on Craigslist.” Ray apologized, flicking the lights on.</p><p>Luke waved off the apology, “What do you mean Julie hasn’t been using the space? She still hasn’t played?”</p><p>Ray shook his head, “Not that I know of, but I hope she was able to today.”</p><p>“What’s so special about today?”</p><p>“Her principal said that this was her last chance to keep her spot in the music program. She couldn’t keep holding a spot in the music program for a student who refused to play. Julie didn’t mention anything about it?”</p><p>It was Luke’s turn to shake his head. “No, I mean we talked about the tour and Bobby---she really hasn’t played once in the past nine months?” Julie was probably the most talented musician Luke had ever met, he couldn’t wrap his head around the idea of her just dropping music forever.</p><p>He should have asked instead of ranting about how much he hated Bobby, if he hadn’t gotten caught up in his ego, maybe Julie would have said something about it. Then, he would have been able to remind her how gifted she was.</p><p>“It was nice to hear the guitar again, Rose had only started to teach Julie before she died.”</p><p>Suddenly, the guitar felt heavy in Luke’s hands, like it didn’t belong there. He moved to put it back on its stand.</p><p>Ray noticed and gently pushed the instrument back into Luke’s chest, “No, please, Rose wouldn’t want something so beautiful to go to waste.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s a shame that she hasn’t---uh, I mean, that it hasn’t been played in so long.” Luke was glad Ray was done taking pictures, he didn’t want to know how red his face had just gotten.</p><p>“Oh! This came for you just after you left,” Ray exclaimed, clapping his hands; quickly went into the back room. The older man returned with a white envelope in his hand, Luke took it gingerly.</p><p>“I think it got mixed up with Julie’s. I thought it was hers until I saw the A in Calculus, Julie is many things, but a mathematician is not one of them.” He laughed.</p><p>Luke pulled his report card from the envelope and was indeed greeted his Calculus grade, ninety-sex percent. The rest of his final marks varied, but none dropped below ninety percent. His eyes found Final Grade Point Average in the left hand column and traced the row over to the right hand side of the page, where the number 3.89 awaited him.</p><p>Just underneath that was his accumulative GPA, 3.91. He couldn’t help but smile, he knew he had aced his finals.</p><p>“Those are really good marks, Luke. You should be proud.” Ray reached out and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.</p><p>He felt his mouth go dry at the gesture. “You, uh, didn’t show this to my parents, did you?” He choked out.</p><p>Ray’s brows drew together in confusion, “No, I didn’t. I figured they’d want to hear about it from you. Luke, buddy, what’s going on?” ”</p><p>Breathe, c’mon, breathe. Luke heard the thump of his heart in his ears, every beat adding the tension building up in his temple. That TedTalk he had watched last week had said something about how to prevent a panic attack, god what had it said? He vaguely remembered the lecturer mentioning how important it was to ground yourself if you felt one coming on.</p><p>He was already on the ground so he was fresh out of ideas.</p><p>“I-I left my report card here on purpose so my parents wouldn’t find it.”</p><p>“Did they think you were failing?”</p><p>Yes, they did.</p><p>Not only did his parents think his aspirations to become a musician were useless, they also thought he was dumber than the bag of tacs Reggie insisted on carrying around. Luke didn’t blame them entirely, if the roles were reversed, and his kid acted like this, he probably would have assumed the same thing.</p><p>In all honesty, Luke had put minimal effort into school. Especially after he made the same bet with all of his teachers: if he ever got less an B+ on a test, he would start doing homework. How that never happened, he didn’t know. Information seemed to stick and he was a good test taker so he never really had to work at school.</p><p>Luke was grateful for and his academic inclinations, but he was also equally fearful of them. If his parents found out that he actually had a shot to go to college, and a really good one at that, Luke feared for the fate of his PRS SE 227 Baritone---he wouldn’t put it past his dad to snap it over a rock if it meant his only son would attend his alma mater.</p><p>So, yes, he was good at school, in actuality he was the son that his parents had dreamed of having, but Luke would rather play every show he booked for free than spend the rest of his life sitting behind a desk and for whatever reason, his parents didn’t get that.</p><p>College was the last place Luke imagined him doing after high school. Racking up tens of<br/>thousands of dollars in student loans, only to get a 9-5 job that would do jack shit in helping to pay off the debt?</p><p>He would have to pass on that one.</p><p>“They may not be supportive of the music thing now, but they still tolerate it. If they figured out that I actually have a shot, an academic shot, at getting a ride to college, my guitars would be gone in the blink of an eye.” Luke replied softly, “and I can’t lose the one thing that keeps me sane.”</p><p>Ray didn’t say anything as he brought him into a hug; okay was all he said, even when Luke let his body finally shake with the sobs he had been holding in for god knows how long.</p><p>-</p><p>Thankfully, Reggie and Alex got his text and beat Julie back to the studio after school.</p><p>The pair burst through the doors, out of breath, and their faces glistening with sweat.</p><p>“Hey, you promised snacks!” Reggie panted.</p><p>“And Chipotle!” Alex added exasperatedly.</p><p>“Guys, we have more important things to worry about than your cravings right now.”</p><p>“I firmly disagree. There are very few things that are more important than me being properly fed. Luke, you know how my playing gets if I am hungry.” Reggie disagreed as he leaned against a chair to catch his breath.</p><p>Alex wasn’t faring much better, the blonde’s upper half was currently sprawled across the piano. Luke swiped his bandmate’s drumsticks from his backpack and thwacked both of his friends on the back. “Guys! Julie may have been kicked out of the music program today!”</p><p>“What can we do?” Reggie and Alex responded in unison, sobering up instantly.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Julie had choked on her performance.</p><p>The day had been going fine, she had even decided on a song to perform having previously memorized and played the song more times than she could count, in addition to being one of her mom’s favorites, Imagine by The Beatles, was also going to secure her spot in the music program.</p><p>She had even felt confident walking up to the piano, but the second her fingers grazed over the keys, it happened again. Her mind went blank and she couldn’t remember the lyrics or melody to the song, all she could think about the last time she had played with her mom, who had been coughing, but insisted Julie run through the song one last time before the audition she had the next day.</p><p>Rose had barely had it through the first half of the song before the coughing started again, this time blood stained the Kleenex in her hands red.</p><p>Julie didn’t even remember what audition she had been practicing for because in the middle of the night, her mom had knocked on her door and asked to be driven to the emergency room. After Rose had been immediately checked into the ICU, Julie called two people.</p><p>Her dad, to tell him to come back from his work trip in Pasadena, and Luke, who had been the first person to find out that her mom had stage four metastatic laryngeal cancer that had begun to spread to her lungs and lymph nodes.</p><p>What she did remember though was how her mom had frequently mentioned having a dry and scratchy in the months leading up to her diagnosis. Julie had attributed it to their extra practices and the times she had begged her mom to help out the guys with the mechanics of their songs. The doctors had said they had never seen this particular form of cancer progress so far without giving any indicators of the severity of the disease, still Julie couldn’t help but think if she hadn’t nagged her mom to practice with her so much, then maybe someone would have caught the signs sooner.</p><p>Flynn had wanted to skip the student council meeting after school so that she could walk Julie home. Julie refused and reminded Flynn that the student council president had to in fact attend the council meetings. Besides, what she wanted more than anything right now was to be alone---plus there was a pint of Ben and Jerry’s half baked ice cream in the freezer with her name on it.</p><p>She changed out of her clothes and into an old pair of sweatpants, Sunset Curve’s signature tour shirt, and her favorite pair of dinosaur slippers. Snagging the ice cream and a spoon from the kitchen, Julie went up to her room, ready to be comforted by the cinematic masterpiece that was Harry Potter and Prisoner of Askaban.</p><p>The stupid plastic ring around the pint’s lid refused to rip. “C’mon!” She hissed, repeatedly pulling at it with her teeth.</p><p>“Here, let me.”</p><p>She instinctively handed the pint over when her phone buzzed, probably Flynn checking in. Julie typed out a response and didn’t question who now had her pint of ice cream.</p><p>Hearing the plastic snap, she reached out for the pint and was pleased when it promptly returned to her hand. “There you go, Julie.”</p><p>“Thanks, Alex.”</p><p>The drummer did come in handy once in a while---wait a minute!</p><p>Julie slammed the pint of ice cream on her dresser and rounded on Alex. “What are you doing in my house? My dad isn’t even home!”</p><p>“Oh, he went to get a few things for dinner and said we could wait up for you.”</p><p>Julie turned to see Reggie laying on her bed and Luke eyeing the white box she kept on her shelf. She quickly picked up a pillow from her bed and threw it at him, “Hey! Boundaries!”</p><p>Luke had caught the pillow with ease and discarded it before gesturing back to the box, “I know you’ve told me not to touch it, really you should have never mentioned it, but I gotta know, what’s in the box, Julie?”</p><p>“None of your business!”</p><p>Then in a sudden change of attitude, Luke nodded knowingly, “Right, girl stuff.”</p><p>“Is there glitter?” Reggie added and sat up hopefully</p><p>Alex faceplamed, “God, Julie, I’m sorry about them.”</p><p>Julie conceded, “Fine, whenever I have a thought that I can’t get out of my head, I write it down and put it in there.”</p><p>“Like lyrics?”</p><p>“They would be if I still wrote music like I did with my mom, but I don’t write anymore so they’re just words now.”</p><p>Luke jumped forward onto her bed, “C’mon, Jules, you and I both know that’s a load of bull.”</p><p>“Look,” Julie said, bending down, “I had a really bad day and I really want to be alone right now.”<br/>If Luke wanted to say more, he didn’t get the chance to because Alex reached out and took hold of both his ear and Reggie’s, and dragged them out of the room. He shoved both of them out of the door and reached for the door behind him.</p><p>“Hey, how’d your performance go?” He asked before following the two other boys out.</p><p>“Not well.” She sighed.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Silence surrounded them for a few moments as they awkwardly stared at each other. “Right, okay, I’m going,” Alex offered her one last smile before leaving.</p><p>-</p><p>The sun had just peeked over the horizon, normally Luke was snoozing his alarm, but he had to talk to Julie before school. They were going to figure out a way to get her back into the music program; in his opinion, no music program worth being a part of without her.</p><p>He had texted Alex to bring her favorite coffee and Reggie to bring his homemade banana bread---two things she could never refuse.</p><p>He had stayed up most of the night writing a song that would guarantee her getting back into the music program. There was just one last kink in the bridge that he had to work out, but then it would be perfect.</p><p>
  <em>I know that I can make it home. . .</em>
</p><p>“Relight that spark to come out of the dark.” Whatever song was coming from the studio was amazing and fit just the vibe he was looking for.</p><p>. . .<em>fight through the dark and find the spark</em>---it was brilliant.</p><p>“So wake that spirit, spirit, I wanna hear it, hear it.” Wait a second, that wasn’t a recorded song and that wasn’t just any singer, Luke would know that voice anywhere, only Julie could hit notes so effortlessly like that.</p><p>Reggie and Alex came sauntering down the path moments later, goodies in hand. Luke put a finger over his lips and shushed them right away, nodding toward the studio.</p><p>They all silently crept in the studio, careful not to draw any attention to themselves. Nothing could ruin this moment for Julie, who was one of the strongest and most talented people he knew, but it didn't take a genius to tell she had been putting on a facade since her mom died.</p><p>Musicians without music were the equivalent to fish being out of water, floundering without their lifeline. Here, surrounded by the incoming sunshine, he watched as she took refuge in the music and completely lost herself in the lyrics.</p><p>Speaking of relighting sparks, Luke’s heart began to beat faster in his chest; if he was as gifted at deciphering emotions as he was at composing songs, he would have attributed the palpitations to something other than plain old excitement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i am currently on my third rewatch of the show. not ashamed in the slightest.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ambush mode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I stake no claim over any of obviously recognizable dialogue from the show---just wanted to get that out there.</p><p>I tweaked the core of the fight between Julie and Flynn to better fit the story and the fact that the boys are still alive in this universe. </p><p>I wanted to get this out sooner, but school and stress got in the way. No surprise there. Anyway, it's here now and I hope that y'all like it. TBH, I'm figuring out how to rewrite certain parts of the show as I go along so if there are any inconsistencies please lmk!</p><p>So enjoy, please leave a kudo or comment! I have loved receiving y'alls feedback over the past couple weeks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke realized his mistake as Julie held out the last note of the song, they weren’t supposed to be there. He quickly shoved the guys back out the door where Flynn was approaching them grinning.</p><p>“Is that what I think it is?” She asked giddily.</p><p>The boys all nodded.</p><p>Flynn squealed and pushed past them on her way into the studio.</p><p>“So Flynn gets to hug her and I don’t? Where’s the logic in that?” Alex complained, throwing his hands in the air.</p><p>“Alex, you know Flynn’s better at handling this type of thing.” Luke reminded him.</p><p>Reggie shook his head, “Or maybe you had us leave because crying freaks you out.”</p><p>As if on cue, Flynn shrieked from inside the studio making all three of the boys wince.</p><p>“The only thing worse than one girl crying is two girls crying!” Luke gestured to the studio to prove his point.</p><p>As much as he wanted to be the first one to congratulate Julie on singing again, Flynn deserved to share the moment with Julie more than he did. He figured that the girls probably wanted some space so he nudged the boys into beginning the walk to school. Alex and Reggie began adamantly discussing the upcoming release of the second season Mandalorian.</p><p>“I’m telling you, that girl from the desert clip in the trailer has to be Ahsoka!”</p><p>Alex scrunched his nose, “Who are you talking about?”</p><p>“Dude, c’mon, we’ve been telling you to watch the Clone Wars.”</p><p>Luke closed his eyes in disbelief and laughed.</p><p>Wrong answer, but god, he loved his boys.</p><p>None of them had particularly---what was the right word for it---conventional home lives, now at least.</p><p>When he was younger, before he got into music really, things had been fine between Luke and his parents. He had done as most sons did, followed in his dad’s footsteps and began playing lacrosse at the ripe age of six. The sport had been the foundation for most of their relationship so when he traded his stick for a guitar, they became rather estranged.</p><p>Andrew and Alyssa Stewart were nice enough, they had supplied Reggie and Alice, his older sister of four years, with anything they could possibly need for orchestrating success. They had met in law school while studying environmental and civil rights law respectfully and opened their own practice---which was the fancy way of saying they were loaded, but what they had financially, the Stewarts lacked emotionally. By fourth grade, even the group had noticed that Reggie’s parents had long fallen out of love with another. It was a difficult point of conversation for their bassist so when Reggie cracked a joke about his mom missing one of their performances or offhandedly mentioned that his dad had skipped dinner again, none of them pushed.</p><p>Why two intellectually gifted people could eloquently work out everything else besides their own shortcomings, Luke didn’t know.</p><p>Alex’s parents were on the group’s taboo list, which said something because the list was only reserved for things that were so disastrous, they couldn’t be brought up without igniting furious debate.</p><p>Ever since their genesis in first grade, the list had been restructured time and time again, but group had only permanently sworn off three things: mayonnaise in sixth grade after a nasty trip to Subway had left them all with food poisoning; Episode 8 of Star Wars in freshman year, for obvious reasons, and anything that directly concerned the Ellwoods. Luke had proposed that last year after Alex had shown up at his house in the middle of the night, duffle bag in hand, after he caught word of his parents intentions to send him to a conversion camp the following summer.</p><p>For context, at the time, it had only been two weeks since Alex had come out to his parents.</p><p>So in short, Luke thought conventionality could go fuck itself. Anything he could possibly need in life he could get from his boys or Julie and Flynn.</p><p>And right now, there were more important things to think about than deadbeat family members, the principle one being how to get Julie back into the music program.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>“So, what’s your plan?</p><p>That was a good question.</p><p>Her original plan had one step: sing.</p><p>She hadn’t given much thought to anything beyond that, but with step one now accomplished, she was at a loss. The music program at school was selective and required every member to reaudition before each academic year began. Julie had skipped out on her first audition and had choked on her makeup, she wasn’t sure how she was going to go about getting back in, but it had to be great.</p><p>“I don’t know, Flynn. Maybe all I have to do is ask, my spot could still be open.” Luke would cringe at the naivety of her response. Her spot had to have been filled, why keep it open for someone who hadn’t sung in months before today?</p><p>Thankfully, Flynn was much more of an optimist than Luke was so she agreed.</p><p>By the time they got to school, Julie’s stomach felt like it had been twisted into a convoluted mess. She was glad that she had decided to pass on breakfast, throwing up in front of the only person that could get her back into the music program wouldn’t have bode well for her.</p><p>Though most of her optimism had died when her mom did, Julie willed herself to think happy and focus on the good things. Her sweater had a faded smiley-face on it and there was a good chance she was one conversation away from getting her spot in the music program back.</p><p>Think happy.</p><p>“I gotta get to class, but you got this, Jules. Text me after!” Flynn said and pulled her into a final hug.</p><p>She did, she had this.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>“Mr. Patterson!”</p><p>Luke jerked up with a grunt and tiredly hummed in response. There goes any chance he had of getting his usual first period nap.</p><p>“Question two, please.” The teacher, what's his name, gestured to the board where a list of questions were written.</p><p>He squinted at the board and quietly read the second question under his breath.<br/>Explain the extent to which the Supreme Court’s interpretation of the First and Second Amendments reflects a commitment to individual liberty.</p><p>God, it was way too early for this.</p><p>Reggie and Alex had brought along their summer homework for the AP Government course on tour. They were both very type A thinkers so they had talked through most of the short essay questions before committing their responses to paper. Luke had gotten tired of feeling left out the late night conversations, even if they had been about school, and had researched some of the content’s main points.</p><p>“The interpretation and application of the First Amendment’s establishment and free exercise clauses reflect an ongoing debate over balancing majoritarian religious practice and free exercise,” he said simply.</p><p>There had been some interesting docuseries he had come across too and the whole surprising teachers with somewhat articulate answers never got old.</p><p>What's his face tried to hide his shock, but continued with the lecture nonetheless, “These themes can be seen in cases Engel v. Vitale (1962) and Wisconsin v. Yoder (1972).”</p><p>He readjusted his jacket on his desk before snuggling back into the makeshift pillow and closing his eyes once more.</p><p>Luke was awoken some time later by the bell. He quickly gathered his stuff in hopes of slipping past the teacher. A foot---that was all he had out the door before he was called back in. With a sigh, he obliged.</p><p>“What are you thinking for college, Mr. Patterson?”</p><p>He shrugged, “I haven’t been.”</p><p>“I have some pull at Berkeley and UCLA, you know, both are ranked among the top music programs in the country.”</p><p>“That’s cool. C-Can I go now?”</p><p>“Luke,” great he was getting all existential now, “I am aware of the success you’ve experienced with your band, Sunset Swerve---</p><p>“---Sunset Curve.” Luke corrected.</p><p>What’s his face disregarded the correction and continued. “I took the liberty of reviewing your test scores and you’re in contention for admission to some very prestigious universities as well as several scholarship opportunities.”</p><p>Man this guy couldn’t take a hint.</p><p>“Thanks, uh, that was nice of you, but I should get to second hour.”</p><p>“Mr. Patterson, try as you might to hide it, it would be a shame to waste your potential on some adolescent whim in hopes of making it big.”</p><p>“Did my mom put you up to this?”</p><p>“No, believe it or not, I care---”</p><p>“How about you do us both a favor and not finish that sentence? Look, I get that you don’t agree with what I’m doing, most people don’t, but don’t pull that ‘you care about my future’ bullshit because that ends with anything that goes beyond what it means to be conventionally successful.”</p><p>“You’re very bright, Luke---”</p><p>“You’re right, I am, which means I can tell when someone’s altruism is authentic or a means to an end to make themselves feel better and I think we both know what this intervention falls under.”</p><p>Luke turned on his heel and started towards the music room. Physics was about as therapeutic as the sound of nails on a chalkboard; he had to work through his anger somehow. It was either skipping or he was confident he would throw one of those sonic ranger things against the wall.</p><p>His finger began thrumming a beat against his thigh, a key indicator a song was coming on.</p><p>And while what’s his face was a major jerk, the whole bright concept was particularly enticing.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Julie usually saved the insubordination for Luke and Flynn, but as she stormed out of first hour, her fingers couldn’t type out her rant to Flynn fast enough.</p><p>All she needed was a chance to show them that she got her music back! She knew could beat out any contender to get her spot back, she was sure of it, but that didn’t matter if her teacher refused to give her the opportunity to do so.</p><p>But no, it went against the program’s integrity or some other rule that was entirely stupid.</p><p>Walking past the music room, she caught a glimpse of a brunette hunched over at the piano. She would know that mousey brown hair and threw open the door. “Thank god, I need your help---hey, what’s up?”</p><p>There was something inherently wrong with his demeanor, he was way too still, especially if he was in the middle of writing a song. Normally, some part of him always had to be moving.</p><p>He must have been in deep concentration because he didn’t budge until Julie sat next to him on the bench. Luke jumped when she nudged his shoulder. “Julie, hey, sorry I didn’t see you come in.”</p><p>Julie peeked over his shoulder and caught the title of the song he was working on. “Whatcha working on?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s, uh, actually for you.” He handed his journal over so she could read over the lyrics, “It was originally something I started working on for the band, but after hearing you sing this morning, I tweaked it a bit.”</p><p>She skimmed the lyrics quickly,</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes I think I'm falling down</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wanna cry, I'm calling out</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For one more try to feel alive</em>
</p><p>What was this verse about?</p><p>Julie glanced up carefully; Luke was mindlessly running his fingers over the keys while he waited. The rest of the song was pretty upbeat, similar to the tempo of the stuff Luke normally wrote, still his writing style very rarely took on this almost jaded tone.</p><p>Before she could ask, Luke took the notebook back, “Here check out the chorus, if you add a little bit of piano, I’m telling you it’s going to be great.”</p><p>As he listened to him run through it, Julie made the mental note to ask him about it later.</p><p>He flipped the page over and gestured for her to join him on a higher note. She did and marveled at the way their voices seamlessly blended together---they always did. Luke’s teeth latched on to his bottom lip as he grinned back at her, Julie found her lips forming a smile of their own, though hers was a tad more sheepish than Luke’s.</p><p>How could it not be when everything about Luke radiated intensity?</p><p>He already had the unwavering passion that all musicians needed, a brazen sense of self assurance---most of all, he was a fierce friend---but when he looked at her like this, Julie felt what was probably what was a fraction of the confidence he had everyday. She felt like she could do anything.</p><p>“Thanks.” She said, hoping that he would respond because she was genuinely scared that her entire face would turn red if he didn’t stop looking at her like that.</p><p>Of course all he did was nod and his grin only grew.</p><p>Julie looked down, she had to or else he would see what a blushing mess she was.</p><p>Damn it.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Again, if Luke was more perceptive, he would notice that Julie only got like this with him, but he was insanely stubborn and refused to listen to Alex’s jeers about anything related to Julie.</p><p>He loved Julie; she was his best friend, but as selfish as it was, he loved music more.</p><p>And right now, there were too many confounding variables.</p><p>With his estranged relationship with his parents, what’s his face riding him at school, and the chance at a record deal---he was barely holding it together---plus the panic attacks came almost weekly now.</p><p>Alex and Reggie didn’t even know about that. Ray was the only person who did.</p><p>Julie deserved someone that was better than him, someone who was brave enough to risk all for that for her, and Luke just wasn’t there yet.</p><p>“So, uh, when’s your first performance back?” He asked.</p><p>“Next semester, I asked and they said I have to wait until then to reaudition.”</p><p>He scoffed, “That was your first mistake, asking. Sunset Curve booked gigs by doing! We played in front of clubs, in the back of clubs, we even---”</p><p>“---played book clubs,” Julie finished chuckling, “I know, I was there.”</p><p>“Then you remember how we went into ambush mode, which is exactly what you have to do!”<br/>“It’s not a club, it’s school and that sounds violent.”</p><p>“What I’m saying is, don’t ask for permission. It’s a closed door and you got to bust it open with your wrecking ball of talent.” Julie didn’t see how insanely talented she was---what was up with that?</p><p>He waited as she mulled it over for a few minutes.</p><p>“Well, the pep fest is after school today.”</p><p>Now they were rolling, he could work with this. Pulling out his phone, he texted Alex and Reggie.</p><p>
  <em>911! Meet in the music room ASAP!</em>
</p><p>First things first, he had to get rid of Julie. “Hey, isn’t there a lab today in Physics?”</p><p>“Shoot, you’re right!” Julie exclaimed. She was up and out the door before she realized he hadn’t followed. She grabbed the doorframe and swung herself back into the room. “Would the reason you’re skipping out on physics have anything to do with Alex and Reggie running down the hall?”</p><p>“Pfft, please, Molina, not everything’s about you.” Luke teased and shooed her away.</p><p>He heard Reggie greet her in the hall and then a yelp, and then Alex came into the room, pulling Reggie in by his ear. “---I don’t care that you wanted to talk to Julie, Reg, Luke texted 911 and there was a reason she wasn’t included in that!”</p><p>“Luke, tell Alex he’s being mean!” Reggie said.</p><p>“I would, but he’s right.”</p><p>Alex then took the liberty of elbowing Reggie in the side. “I told you so.”</p><p>“If you two are done, we have work to do.” Luke handed his notebook to Alex.</p><p>“Yeah, this looks great. I can definitely get the rhythm down in a day or two.” He said confidently.</p><p>It was then Reggie’s and he agreed, saying that he had an idea for a really good riff for the bridge.</p><p>“Well, boys, that’s awesome. There’s just one little contingency.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, what’s up?”</p><p>“We have hours not days.”</p><p>“H-Hours?” Alex spluttered.</p><p>“Yup, six,” Luke confirmed.</p><p>The blonde put a hand to his chest and began taking deep, balanced breaths; the pacing came next. Reggie had taken a seat on the couch and hugging a pillow was his coping mechanism.</p><p>“Guys, c’mon, it’s for Julie! She needs our help getting back into the music program.”</p><p>Alex and Reggie both froze immediately, “Oh, okay. Where are we starting?”</p><p>Alex pulled his drumsticks from the inside pocket of his jacket and calmly walked over to the drumset. He began toying with tuning the snare. Reggie snagged the one of the basses that were hung on the wall and went about making sure it was in the proper pitch.</p><p>Luke bit the inside of his cheek and begrudgingly grabbed a guitar of his own.</p><p>“Don’t act so surprised, Luke, ask anyone---we like Julie more.” Alex said from behind him.</p><p>“Just follow my lead, okay?”</p><p>The other two boys laughed, proud for getting under his skin, but followed and caught on to the beat Luke set.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Julie thought that with the pep fest after school, that the rest of her classes would fly by, but the opposite had proven to be true. She had gone as far as shutting her phone off and putting it in her backpack so that she wouldn’t check the time every other minute; sitting away from the clock in her classes so she wouldn’t be tempted by that either.</p><p>But no, life continued the trend of doing exactly what she didn’t want it to do.</p><p>Currently, she was taking a page out of Alex’s books and pacing the length of the music room. She had texted Luke thirteen times in the last hour and all she had gotten in response was, <em>‘Had to take care of something. You got this! You’re a wrecking ball! :)'</em></p><p>Screw him. Luke never used emojis unless he was trying to prove a point.</p><p>She had skipped her last class with Flynn to rehearse the song, but she felt like it was missing something and if this was the performance she was betting her readmittance on, it needed to be perfect.</p><p>When the girls walked into the gym, Carrie’s group, Dirty Candy, was in the middle of their number, which was good because she still wasn’t sure if she was going to go through with the plan.</p><p>For once, she was disappointed when the song was done. Flynn gave her a not so subtle shove towards the stage. “You got this!”</p><p>Carrie thanked the crowd and segwayed into inviting them outside for the tailgate before the football game.</p><p>Ambush mode, Julie, ambush mode.</p><p>She took a deep breath and then made her way up the stairs to the stage; the keyboard would have to do. Okay, the keyboard was on and in the right key so now the only left to do now was play.</p><p>Easy.</p><p>Crap, they were giving her weird looks and leaving. Julie couldn’t blame them, she probably looked really stupid right now---no! Ambush mode! Ambush mode!</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes I think I'm falling down</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wanna cry, I'm calling out</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For one more try to feel alive</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And when I feel lost and alone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I know that I can make it home</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Fight through the dark and find the spark</em>
</p><p>The teachers were looking like they wanted to leave too, this was not going the way it was supposed to. Still, Julie pushed herself into the next verse,</p><p>
  <em>Life is a risk, but I will take it</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Close my eyes and jump</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Together, I think that we can make it</em>
  <br/>
  <em>C'mon let's run</em>
</p><p><em>Go high</em>, Luke’s voice whispered in her head. Julie closed her eyes and held out the note.</p><p>
  <em>And rise through the night, you and I</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We will fight to shine together, bright forever</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And rise through the night, you and I</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We will fight to shine together, bright forever</em>
</p><p>A crash sounded and shocked whispers erupted. Did something fall behind her?</p><p>She opened her eyes to see the back stage light flipping on, revealing Alex on the drums, Reggie with his bass, and Luke throwing his guitar back on its strap so it swung around his back before returning to his hands.</p><p>Her heart swelled as she fully comprehended what was going on, her boys came back. For her, to play with her.</p><p>Julie grabbed the mic out of its stand by the keyboard and rushed to join the guys at center stage. “Is this really happening?” She whispered to Luke.</p><p>Just go with it, he said, and then carried them into the third verse with a solo,</p><p>
  <em>In times that I doubted myself</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I felt like I needed somе help</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Stuck in my head with nothing left</em>
</p><p>Julie turned around and jammed with Alex while Reggie continued playing but went and joined Luke at his microphone.</p><p>
  <em>I feel somеthing around me now</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So unclear, lifting me out</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I found the ground I'm marching on</em>
</p><p>All four of them joined in on the chorus. The crowd was moving along to the song, bobbing their heads to the downbeat.</p><p>
  <em>And rise through the night, you and I</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We will fight to shine together, bright forever</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And rise through the night, you and I</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We will fight to shine together, bright forever</em>
</p><p>The song continued and the tempo shifted back to Luke. He caught her eye from across the stage as he began to sing,</p><p>
  <em>In times that I doubted myself</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I felt like I needed some help</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Stuck in my head with nothing left</em>
</p><p>Julie felt a tug in her chest, pulling her towards Luke, like a puppet on a string, she gave in almost immediately and crossed the stage. (She would later connect the whole string sensation to the red string of fate, a recurring omen in Chinese Mythology) She held out her own mic to him; he accepted her gesture instantly, leaning in, so close that their foreheads were almost touching despite the microphone still being between them.</p><p>
  <em>In times that I doubted myself</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I felt like I needed some help</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Stuck in my head with nothing left</em>
</p><p>He bit down on his lip and nodded for her to take the rest of the verse. Julie pivoted on her heel so that her back was to him and bent forward, engaging with the group of students that had congregated in front of center stage. Luke followed her lead and sped up his playing, edging her into the second half of the verse,</p><p>
  <em>And when I feel lost and alone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I know that I can make it home</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Fight through the dark and find the spark</em>
</p><p>She finally understood the guys, why they did anything they could to play together, regardless of the gig. Reggie and Alex echoed her and Luke in the outro and pushed them through the final part of the song,</p><p>
  <em>And rise through the night, you and I</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We will fight to shine together bright forever</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And rise through the night you and I</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We will fight to shine together bright forever</em>
</p><p>Connecting with the crowd like this? Seeing the pure elation on their faces and knowing that she was the reason for it? Julie could only describe the feeling that was coursing through her body as euphoria.</p><p>Even as the students began to file out for the tailgate, Julie still felt as if she was on Cloud Nine.</p><p>“Ms. Harrison! I’m so sorry for not asking for permission, but I just wanted to show that I belong here.”</p><p>Her teacher walked over with a smile, “As amazing as that was, your spot has already been filled by another student.”</p><p>Julie followed her gesture over towards a scrawny freshman who was struggling to lug his cello down the stage’s steps. “C’mon! That thing is way too big for him!”</p><p>Ms. Harrison sighed, “He’ll grow into it. I wish I could help you, but my hands are tied.”</p><p>Julie cast her gaze down to the floor, but in doing so, she caught the principal walking over---she quickly fixed her posture.</p><p>“Mine aren’t, and while I didn’t approve of this little stunt, I will not go down in history as the principal who kicked Julie Molina out of the music program.”</p><p>Julie squealed and thanked her and Ms. Harrison.</p><p>Flynn was waiting for her by the stage and Julie skipped over to her giddily.</p><p>“You were great.”</p><p>“Thanks to you! There’s no way I could have pulled that off if you didn’t help me practice.” Julie said, reaching for her friend’s hand, but Flynn pulled her hand back, “Hey, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Jules, I’m stoked that you performed again and got back into the music program, but why didn’t you tell me you were going on with the guys?”</p><p>“If I had known I was going to, I would have. I thought the guys wouldn’t be able to make it. I was just as surprised as you when they came on stage.”</p><p>“But it was Luke’s song?”</p><p>Julie nodded, she didn’t see the problem with that. Artists performed covers of other musicians’ songs all the time, but Luke performed with her so the performance had been a hundred percent authentic.</p><p>“Luke was behind this whole thing?” Flynn sighed, “Look, I love Luke and the guys, but I’ll be honest---I loved the time we got together this summer while they were on tour. We actually got time to be Double Trouble, something that we hadn’t been able to do in god knows how long.I can’t help but feel like I’m holding Luke’s spot and you only come to me with this sort of thing when he’s not around. I know I can’t write and compose the way you and Luke can, but honestly, Jules? I thought we were closer than that.”</p><p>“Flynn, c’mon, we are. You know that.”</p><p>“Are we? Do I?”</p><p>Flynn turned and left before Julie was able to get another word in.</p><p>At this point, the universe could really screw off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So update, I am in fact a SIMP for Charlie and Owen. My TikTok fyp is almost entirely JATP and HP povs. </p><p>ALSO PLEASE GO TO @MIAGIOVINA, SHE REWROTE UNSAID EMILY TO FIT LUKE AND JULIE"S DYNAMIC/RELATIONSHIP AND IT IS ONE OF THE GREATEST THINGS I HAVE EVER SEEN!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>charlie gillespie has my heart.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>